Electric ovens usually have a broiler coil on top and a baking coil at the base and are often equipped with a horizontal rotisserie. Further, some ovens are specially designed with vertical skewers only, with no facility for baking. Some ovens have slots, wherein heating panels can be inserted horizontally or vertically inside the housing. Some ovens are available with a plurality of heating chambers.
The common theme is that food items are placed in ovens or mounted on a rotisserie, or suspended top down, such that maximum food surface area faces the heating panels, to receive maximum possible radiant heat. This limits usage of the oven, as how food items can be placed in the chamber is determined by the placement of the heating panels. Further, the size of the heating chamber and direction of heating in presently available oven systems are static, i.e. heating is from a fixed direction and from a fixed position only, thereby limiting the effective and optimal use of the oven. Moreover, the presently available ovens are designed for specific purpose and limited operations, such as, an oven for roasting on vertical skewers cannot be used for any other purpose such as baking.